Neji's gentle side
by Zunachicklet2772
Summary: Playing truth or dare can be more than fun it can also bring lover close together. Can Neji and tenten confess their love to each other before Valentine's day is over or can destiny prove them wrong?


THIS IS MY FIRST STORY, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT EVEN IF IT IS A GOOD OR BAD I WILL LOVE TO READ YOUR OPINION. ENJOY!

I grabbed my things and stuffed them into a backpack. I put it on and headed out the door on my way to Hinata's house. Hinata and I are best friends so I decided to spend the night at the Hyuuga mansion .

FFHyuuga mansion.

"Hey Hinata!" I said happily when I hugged her.

"Hey Tenten". I put my stuff into her room .

Then Neji walked in wearing only boxers it was blue and white with zigzag that can make people go crazy just by looking at them. His hair was out.

"Hinata, your father would like a word with you". He said. I blushed a little and fell for his crazy design of boxer.

"Oh, hey Tenten. What are you doing here?. He asked as he sat down next to me on the bed right after Hinata left.

"Spending the night, and apparently I came at the wrong time.

"Hmm..why do you say that?" Neji said confused checking to see what I was talking about. Neji saw a pillow behind Tenten and grabbed it quickly and grabbed it quickly to hide his private.

YOU NEVER SAW THIS SIDE BEFORE..SO PLEASE KEEP READING.

"Hehe…" I giggled.

"Sorry Tenten..I didn't know anybody was sleeping over, you didn't tell me nor Hinata." Neji said embarrassed.

"Sorry…it's weird you know"

"No I don't know"

"Like ever since we were in missions we never talked like this until now"

"Oh.. I'm sorry, it's complicated "

"It's okay…maybe we could spend more time together"

"Yeah.. Maybe"

Hinata came back in and interrupted Neji and I conversation.

"Well don't forget our mission tomorrow, if you forget I'll come and wake you up. Good night." Neji said and got up and left with now both pillow covering his butt and private.

"What was that about?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing.. He was just saying hello".

"Sure"

"Why are you looking at me like that" I said backing away from Hinata

"Oh come on! I know that you're in love with him" Hinata said walking closer.

"Shhhh….! He might still be around." Hinata started giggling

"Let's make this night interesting" I finally said

"How"

"I don't know. Let's do something"

"I'm not suppose to anywhere tonight"

"I know! Let's play truth or dare"

"O-Okay!"

"Since I brought it up, I'll go first… Okay Hinata truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Live on the edge a little! Alright let me think… If Naruto asked you to marry you, would you say yes"

"Yes" She finally said.

"Aww… you really are in love with Naruto" I said

"Of course I am.. Ever since I was 12. I fell in love with his smile, eyes and especially his confident and strong ability." Hinata said clasping her hands together, towards her chest.

"Yeah.. I know the feeling.. About Neji that is.. I also fell in love with him since I was 13.. His cute big lavender eyes was appealing, also his strong will. He just love putting "destiny" in every sentence.. that just turn me on. I hope one day .. He could say "destiny" towards me." I said, looking down.

"Hinata.."

"What…"

"What have we gotten ourselves into.. Both of us falling in love with a man that we may not be sure if they even like us for who we are." I said, laying down on the bed.

"I don't know.. but soon we should stop our fantasy and make it into reality and confess our love to the man, whom we be with forever.. If that's possible" Hinata said, also laying down, looking at me.

"Yeah.. Don't you think that it's childish that we're playing truth or dare, we're 17 after all".

" No. It gives us something to do, now its my turn to ask you."

"Tenten truth or dare?" Hinata asked, sitting up.

"Dare." I said, sitting up also

"Hmmm. I know! Neji's taking a shower, I dare you to walk in on him" I was speechless

"You have a sick mind, Hinata" I finally manage to say. I sighed and stood up

"What bathroom is he in?"

"Go down the hall, then take a left, and then a right. It's the third down on the left."

"Stalker.." I murmur and walked out. I could easily just walk around and tell Hinata that I did it but I was curious. I took a left and then a right and froze and the third door down. I took a deep breath and opened it and stepped in. The shower was big but not as big as the hallway, the shower was crystal clear like if someone come in without knocking they could see everything. But, Neji was out of the shower when I saw him, he was naked and I saw everything (SORRY FOR YOU NEJITENTEN FANS, BUT THIS IS NOT A MATURE STORY BUT SOON I WILL REVEAL EVERYTHING)

My eyes slowly drifted to his waist and then a little bit lower….

"Tenten! What are you doing !!!" Neji yelled, starked my eyes snapped to his eyes, my face felt like it was on fire and Neji was blushing.

"I was just..I g-got lost and I.. was.. I ..I'm just going to go now." I hurried out of the bathroom and ran to Hinata's room.

"Did you do it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah"

"So"

"He's so sexy!" I said then giggled

"Okay okay Tenten.. Now ask me" Hinata said not wanted to hear too much.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

"I guess I'll go for dare"

"As you know, Valentine's day is only four days away. I dare you to ask Naruto to be your valentine on Valentine's day"

"I..I don't know.. I-if I-I can!"

"I'll be there with you cheering you on.. It'll be fine!"

"Okay.." Hinata finally manage to say.

Then Neji came slamming into the room and sat on the ground by me and Hinata.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I want to be in your game" Neji demanded.

"What game?" I asked innocently.

"I know this, your playing some kind of game and I want to play!"

"Okay" Hinata said

"What are we playing?" I said

"Oh.. Now I get it" Neji said and blushed a little.

" Who's turn is it again?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yours so ask someone" I said

"Okay, Neji Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to.. Kiss Tenten" Neji took my right hand and kissed it tenderly, my heart raced and felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"Why'd you kiss her on her hand?"

"You never said where"

"Your turn Neji now ask someone"

"Tenten, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

" I dare you to strip and go skinny dipping in the pool… in the back yard". I gasped . This was his idea of payback. I stood up and backed away.

"No." I said firmly. Then Neji was suddenly in front of me. He pinned my arms against the wall and held me there. He unzipped my jacket using his teeth.

"Then, I'll have to force you". I couldn't breath. He let go of my hands but for some reason I couldn't move. He took off my jacket and throw it aside.

"I'll do it on my own" I cracked, I went outside Neji followed me and Hinata had to use the bathroom. I took off my clothes. Thank G-d it was dark outside, so I thought. I jumped into the cold icy water, looked at the sky for a while and agreed that I should hurry up and get out before the clouds stop covering the moon, but one my foot got caught on something, I struggled to free one of my foot with the help of my other foot. It took me awhile but I finally was able to free my foot. When I got out the clouds wasn't covering the moon . So Neji could see everything. Sadly, Neji never gave me my towel so I just stood there.

(BY THE WAY TENTEN LOVES THE COLD ESPECIALLY COLD WATER SO THIS DOESN'T BOTHER HER SHE JUST WANTED TO TEST NEJI IN HOW MUCH HE LIKES WHAT HE SEES.)

"Are you satisfied Neji..?" I said, looking away blushing.

"……"

"Where's my towel?" I asked, coming closer.

"I-it's H-here" Still in shock the towel was behind his back the whole time. Before I took it, I begin whispering something in his ear.

"You really are desperate to see me naked, right Neji" I took the towel by hugging him then covered myself with it. After I covered myself I then got dressed while Neji was standing there being shocked and amazed. After a few minutes, Hinata came outside confused. Neji finally snapped out of it when Hinata came out.

"Hell, I'm going to bed. Good night" Neji said and begin to walk inside.

"I don't like this game anymore" I muttered. Neji stopped walking and begin to say something.

"Oh.. come on, I know that you secretly enjoyed it but I have to admit I started to get very uncomfortable and besides we might remember this day and laugh at the idiotic stuff we pulled off." Neji said then walked inside.

"ugh.." I pouted

" I think we should go to bed too" Hinata said

"Yeah let's try to forget about this day even if Neji said we might remember" I agreed walking with Hinata.

FF Next day, training grounds.

I sat against a tree and waited for Gai-sensei, Lee, and Neji, slowly everyone appeared.

"Okay.. As you know Valentine's day is just three days away. We've been asked to sell roses and candy up until two days after valentine's day. I thought that this would be a wonderful opportunity. We get to hug, and spread love." Gai-sensei said. I blocked out Gai and went to sit far away. Neji sat down next to me.

"Hey"

"Hey what's up" I asked, Neji shrugged.

" I'm sorry about last night. It was unnecessary and I went to far."

"Yeah… It was but at least we both saw each other naked.. so we are kind of even. So what's your plan for Valentine's day?" I asked ,curious.

"Sell flowers, chocolates and candy. I guess. What about you?

"Same.. At least we're selling my favorite flower"

"What's that"

"A blue rose"

" Those are beautiful"

"Yes they are"

FF

I walked into the stall little shop and where we were selling the Valentine's day stuff. I saw a card and a rose with my name on it. I opened it. It says.

"I'm finally stepping up. Here's a little present for you"

Sincerely: your secret admirer

Slowly everyone came in but I was still standing there, staring at the letter.

Gai looked over my shoulder and began to read it.

"Love is in the air" he announced and started his speech about love and youth.

I sat down in a seat and held the letter. We only had a couple of customers today. I was walking on my way home, when Neji started walking to next to me.

"Isn't your house in the other direction?"

"Yeah but I wanted to walk with you. I have nothing to do and I'm not in a hurry to get home, anyway"

Then it started to rain, Neji took off his jacket and carefully put it over my head.

"Neji, you don't have to do that"

"I know, but I want to"

FFThe next day, Before Valentine's day.

I went back to sell Valentine's day stuff again. When I got there, there were a dozen blue roses, and a card. It said.

"I'll show you who I am tomorrow"

Sincerely: your secret admirer.

Instead of going to my shop. I went to Hinata's and see what she was doing.

"Oh.. Wow .. Someone must really like you.. I wish a certain someone would reveal his name to me so I could stop thinking who the secret admirer is all day." I said

" What?….a secret admirer do you know any idea who it is.. Like a clue or a riddle" Hinata said gasping some air because she is so shock.

"No.. but enough about me.. Hinata your lucky I bet those flowers are from Naruto, right? I asked.

" No not really.. Its from Kiba" Hinata said, disappointed

" Well at least Kiba is interested in you.. I guess" I said, smiling a little.

" Yeah I know but I was hoping Naruto would be the one giving me these roses.. I'm so sorry Kiba"

" So what are you planning to do"

(I KNOW IT'S CONFUSING BUT DON'T GIVE UP READING MY STORY,I REALLY TRIED)

"The only thing I can do.. Tell Kiba I'm in love with Naruto and I cannot accept this."

She dashed out with the flowers, to search for Kiba. I ended up following her.

Hinata finally found Kiba, talking to Ino. We both looked at each other, Hinata hide the flowers behind her back and we was thinking the same thing. The only way to find out is ask Kiba, which Hinata didn't hesitate to butt in and tell him.

"Hey Kiba.. Sorry to interrupt but can I speak with you in private"

"Yeah.. Wait Ino I'll be back" Kiba gave her the wait finger and followed Hinata.

Meanwhile I had a little chat with Ino.

"So.. Ino, what's going on between you and Kiba"

"Well.. Not much, he just don't understand me, I like him a lot but when I tried to confess, he changed the subject and talk about Akamaru" she said, disappointed.

" Oh. Really .. Well don't worry just give it some time for him to think.. He will figure it out" I said giving her some hope.

",Okay.. But tomorrow is Valentine's day and I was hoping if he can be my valentine.. We spend so much together.. I don't think I can wait long."

" Don't worry I think Hinata could get some sense into him.. So don't try not to worry as much"

" What do you m---" Hinata and Kiba cut her off.

" I finally found the problem here.." Hinata said, and handed Ino the dozen roses. Hinata explained to Ino and Kiba that Kiba accidently left these roses on my counter so I thought he had a crush on me, but instead the roses belong to you, Ion. Ino smiled and thanked Hinata for explaining and thanked me after for believing in her. Hinata and I left the love birds alone. Afterwards we depart and went our separate ways. I was thinking how happy Kiba and Ino are, and worried if Neji and I was going to be like that tomorrow. I headed towards the shop. When I entered, Lee and the others looked at me, worried.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Lee asked.

I didn't want my teammate to worry about me, so I lied

"Huh.. Oh nothing, Lee.. I'm fine"

"Okay.. Well we have a lot of customers today"

"Oh.. Okay let me head home and get something.. Can you cover m shift for me a bit?" I asked, waiting for his response.

"Go ahead.. Besides this is a new youth challenge for me and Gai-sensei will be proud.. I got your back" He winked and smiled.

As I headed home, I check to see if my key was in my pocket, but I wasn't. It looks like I have to head to my mom's work and ask for her key. I headed the other direction and saw Neji standing inches away from me. I yelled.

"Are you trying to give me a hard attack, unless you're stalking me"

"Oh..no..I don't stalk.. And I'm sorry" He said waving his hands in front of his face.

"I guess it's okay.. But don't do that again..anyway aren't you suppose to be in the shop"? I signed.

"Yeah but I asked lee if he could cover for me"

"Same here.. So what are you doing here"

"You forgot this" Neji handed me the dozen roses and the card. I hide them behind the bush to my house.. So that no on would steal them, especially Naruto.

I was surprised he felt this way, but maybe it was just a mere coincidence anyone would of give me a rose and a card. I'll just play it cool.

"Thank you, Neji.. But I have to hide them before my mom say something embarrassing and usually my dad is there so he might get the wrong idea…okay" I said taking the flowers from him.

"Yeah sure" he said, handing me the card.

" They smell really nice.. Well I have to keep walking before I forget where I'm going" I said started walking pass him.

Neji started walking beside me.

" Why are you going to your mom's work"

" Because I forgot my keys so I'm locked out and need her keys"

"I'll go with you"

"Aren't, you suppose to go back to the shop and help Lee?"

"Yeah..but I believe he can handle it "

"Oh…But why do you want to go with me" I asked, curious.

" You shouldn't walk alone at night"

" So you're here to protect me"

"Yeah"

"You know.. We are on the same team.. I think I can handle myself but thanks anyway."

"Your welcome.. But I'm still walking you there"

"Okay"

FF Mom's work.

I walked to the back hid the flowers and put the card in my pocket and into my mom's office with Neji. My dad was there as always.

"Hello Tenten! And is this one of your teammate you talked about" Mom said, walking towards us.

"Shhhh.. Mom you know that was a secret between us" I whispered.

" Well sorrryyyyyy.. I have a big mouth, sue me and just to let you know, he's cute" Mom said, she tried to whisper to me but she said it to loud for Neji and dad to hear. My cheeks turned pink. Neji smiled.

"Is this your boyfriend" dad asked sternly.

"No.. He's my teammate and we usually stick together..his name is Neji Hyuga". My mom nodded with a smirk and winked at me.

"Whatever you say"

"Anyway .. I just came to say that I'm locked out"

Mom took out her key from her purse and handed it to me.

"And he's going straight home, right? He's not hanging out at our place" Dad asked, folding his arms, waiting for my answer.

" Yeah.. Don't worry, dad" I said and grabbing Neji by the arm and hurried out. I took my flowers from the bush and headed home. Which Neji walked me to my house.

When I arrived at home, I unlocked the door.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for grabbing you by the arm but you wanted to go so I had no choice and sorry for the way my parents acted, they can be overprotected sometimes well my dad can." I said, leaning on the end of the door.

""It's okay at least you have parents that cares and are still alive" he said

" Oh.. Yeah sorry I forgot.. Hey remember when I said it was weird that all of a sudden we hang around with each other". I said, putting the flowers on a nearest counter with the keys.

"Yeah.. What about it"

"Well.. It's nice hanging around with you, you're nice, sweet and have a kind heart inside" I said, then gave him a kiss in the cheek.

"………..,umm.. I'll tell Lee that I'll be covering your shift for ya" he said, rubbing his cheeks.

"Oh thank you.. wait I have to give Gai-sensei and Lee something" I said, I went back inside and took the two cards on the counter, went back where Neji was and handed it to him.

"Oh..okay is this from you" Neji asked curious.

"Oh no..it's from a woman Gai-sensei's age and a girl our age, their from our shop. Tell them its form a secret admirer.

"O-Okay..well see you tomorrow" he said, he turned around and started walking while waving and smiling at me.

"See you tomorrow" I said waving back at him, smiling back.

FFNext day, Valentine's day

I arrived at the stall late. I slept in by accident. Everyone was there. Rock Lee and Gai-sensei was thrilled about their secret admirer, which they figure out who they were, later on. I looked around and couldn't find Neji.

"Where's Neji?" I asked.

"He couldn't make it".Gai said. Eventually Hinata showed up.

"One rose.. A red one" Hinata said shyly.

"You're going to do it"

"Y-Yeah". I too a rose and handed it to him and went with her to find Naruto. When we found him. I hid behind the tree.

"Hey N-Naruto"

"Oh..Hey Hinata.. Here I have something for you" Naruto handed her a dozen red roses. Hinata blushed.

"Hinata.. Will you.. Be my valentine?" Naruto asked. Hinata faced turned bright red. She nodded and then fainted. Naruto brought her and carried away, bridal style. I jumped up and down excitedly. I stopped a few minutes later, and said to myself.

" Wow Hinata is one lucky girl, even when she's shy around Naruto and help other people out with confident. She still end up getting her way." I went back to the stall, missing Neji.

"Oh Tenten" Lee said

"What is it" I asked

"This is for you. It's another letter.. Don't worry it's not from me" I took it and read it.

"Come to the training grounds at 10:00p.m.

I gulped. I was nervous.

FF10:00p.m. training grounds.

When I got there, I gasped. There were blue petal roses scattered across the ground. In the corner there was a large blanket with a candle in the middle. I walked towards it, where was my secret admirer? Then someone grabbed my hands and spun me around.

IT WAS NEJI.

"Neji" I gasped. He put his finger on my lips to stop me from talking.

"I love you, I love you the first time I layed eyes on you. You're the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. You always was there for me throughout the missions, we explored together, it was hard to confess that is why I avoid the situation". he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. He whispered into my ear.

"I love you more than anything and I would do anything for you.. We are destined to be together". he kissed me tenderly on my lips and pulled away. I could still feel his lips so I pulled hi back and kissed him. Then we layed down and watched the fireworks together.

"Tenten" he asked

"Hm?'' I answered

" Will you be my valentine?" I turned to him and went on top of him, and kissed him passionately. I broke free a few minutes later and respond.

"Yes"

FF 10 years later.

"Wake up mommy!" I sighed and open my eyes my one year old daughter, Kimmiko looking at me with big lavender eyes. Just like her father but she had my hair. Her eyes were filled with happiness.

"What's wrong" I said , sitting up quickly.

"It's daddy!" I got up and ran outside and went into the backyard and saw blue rose petals scattered everywhere. Just like our first Valentine's day together, ten years ago. I turned around and saw Neji, my husband. He stepped behind me and put a necklace around my neck that says "destined to be with." He kissed my lips and then my stomach.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY AND ANNIVERSARY, HONEY"

THE END


End file.
